the beast within
by ONCE.boy.UPON.meet.A.girl.TIME
Summary: chloe saunders is not your average werewolf, she is also a necromancer. when she gets moved to a new school she meets 3 other kids, but something is not right. what are they hiding and could they be going through the same thing as chloe. and what has her wolf got to say about the boy with the green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my new story that I have just started.**

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter and If I should carry on.**

**Hope you enjoy**

_Greens and blues rushing past me as I run through the forest, finally free._

_My giant black paws scratching the dirt and leaving a trail of my presents behind me._

_I was finally free to run and breathe without having to worry about the consequences._

_The consequences of any of my actions, or the things that say._

_I could be myself._

_I stopped in my tracks to catch the heavenly scent that I had caught before; the doe that was determined to get away._

_I caught sight of the creature I was chasing, and before I knew it I was already off._

_My powerful legs carried me at break neck speeds as I tracked and taunted the dear before I made the final blow._

_As the doe backtracked I dived into the path of my awaiting prey, and was getting ready to pounce when-_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

I lifted my head up from my pillow and stared daggers at my digital clock, the time read 7:00AM giving me just about an hour to get ready for my new school.

I gave a loud sigh before laying my head back on my pillow, _maybe five more-_

"CHLOE, TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL"

-_minutes, guess not then._

I sat up in my bed and somehow dragged myself to the bathroom; I gave myself a close inspection on what I had to work with.

My black hair came down in spikes to my shoulders making me look a little like Alice from twilight, my pale skin made my blue eyes stand out even more then they normally did.

I turned on my tap and got to work washing my face before applying a thick band of eyeliner to my eyes. with me I didn't need a lot of make-up, my puberty smack down that appeared a few years ago cleared up last year, and my access body perspiration pretty much disappeared, so I don't need to take two showers a day anymore, _I guess mother nature decided to cut me some slack._

You see, im not like other kids around here, my so called 'condition' makes my life a bit more difficult then your average person, _yeah no kidding._

And when I say that, I mean that for as long as I could remember I have always been a werewolf. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. But to make my life even more _peach_ im also a necromancer. So I can raise the dead and also speak to spirits, I know my life's just _great_, huh.

But to be fair I have only been a necromancer since I started my monthly cycle, about 3 years ago. When I had just turned 15 making me a current total of 17 years of age.

"CHLOE? ARE YOU UP YET HUN"

I quickly went over to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans with slits on the front, and a grey tight fit tee shirt to showcase all of my curves better._ Not like I need to._

As I grew into my werewolf status my body also changed, giving me curves and a chest I never thought I would get. _It does have its perks. =)_

I grabbed a black zip up jacket and my iPod and headphones, I went over to my dressing table and found my leather bracelets, I never went anywhere without these.

_Did I forget to tell you I am also a chick who likes Goth, just thought you should know?_

After putting on my jacket and jewellery I checked my clock to see I had 30 minutes left, so I dashed down the stairs-

"There you are, I was just gonna see if you had gotten out of bed yet"

-strait into my aunt Lauren.

"Yeah, I have. Is there anything to eat?" I grunted a response before I walked passed her into the kitchen.

As I walked through the door I noticed half packed boxes covering the space on the counters.

Did I also mention that I was going to a new school?

I went strait over to the fridge and pulled out some milk and placing it down on the free space left on the counter, before retreating back with a bowl and cereals too.

Once I had finished my breakfast and placed it all in the sink, I headed out, grabbed my school bag placed on my black all star and started to leave the house when Liz found it appropriate to pop up just then.

"Hey Chloe, what you doing?" I jumped back slightly and placed my hand over my heart.

"Jesus Liz, give a girl a little warning next time" as always she stood there in her giraffe socks and Mickey Mouse pyjama dress, _what she wore when she died._

The thought tended to sadden me, of someone hurting Liz while clearly sleeping or getting ready for bed.

She stood in front of me with a smile on her face "I guess today's the big day, huh"

I nodded, and sighed "the same as always, nothing new" I turned to the clock and suddenly realised I only had 10 minutes left to get to school before the bell rang,_ don't want to be late on the first day? To be honest I really didn't care._

I turned back to Liz "im really gonna have to get going, but ill speak to you later, okay?"

And before I knew it she gave me a small nod with a smile on her face before disappearing again.

I got out and locked the front door behind me without saying goodbye to Lauren, and placed my headphones on and turned my music up, finally setting off to school.

I was currently listening to the animal I have become, by_ three days grace._

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal**

**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

**This animal, this animal  
this animal, this animal  
this animal, this animal  
this animal**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become.**

I loved this song as I felt it fit the situation I was in; I loved the guitar bass and the beat.

The walk from home to the school was only a 10 minute walk so within no time I was stood outside the metal gates of A.R GURNEY high school. Metal fencing covered all of the walls and I could see security cameras all ready and I hadn't even set foot in there yet. **This is gonna be like living in a cage**. My she-wolf told me. I took a few steps forward and finally took my first steps passed the gate. I ignored all of the usual stares people gave and just as if to say what's-a-freak-like-you-doing-in-a-school-like-thi s, and I concentrated on walking forwards. This does look like a security camp. Maybe this is were we belonged.

**So what do you think? **

**Please R&R **

**Next chapter will be up in a few days time or maybe tomorrow.**

**Huuuuummm depends. I hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

I walked through the front door and headed up to the main desk were an older looking woman sat with glasses on top of her head. After standing in front of the desk for five minutes I was finally able to get her attention.

"Err, excuse me? Im new here and I was wondering if I could get my class schedule" she turned her face towards me and gave me a look up and down before she turned back to her computer again, _I already know we wont get along._

"And your name would be..." her bored tone was starting to get on my nerves a little, I gave a sigh before saying "Chloe…Chloe Saunders" she typed something into the computer and started to print it out but the printer decided to be extra slow today and all I could hear was the swoosh of the blade as it went from side to side,_ could she just print the damn thing already.___**Just be calm, you will be out soon enough**_. _I gave a mental eye roll**; **_I guess your right, _**of course Im right, im always right**_**. **__Don't get cocky, ha._

I finally grabbed my time table and headed off to my first lesson which turned out to be English literature. I was able to find the room easy as the school wasn't very big, and each corridor looked different from the last.

_Room C12, with MRS gore. _I Dodgedpassed people the best I could and I soon found the classroom on the second floor of the building and found that some of the class members were already taking there seats. The teacher wasn't here yet so I headed to the back of the room furthest away from everybody. Placing my bag on the back of my seat I put my headphones back on and turned them up to drown out all of the conversations around me. I was currently listening too evanescence my immortal, _my favorite._

I got so lost in the song that I didn't notice the presents that sat beside me or the one standing right in front of me. Ignoring the person in the seat next to me I looked up to find a girl with black cropped hair and a mean look on her face, she pushed her hip out and placed her obviously fake nails there, _cant I have one day were people would just leave me alone._

"You're in my seat" _I guess not. _I turned around to look at my chair and then turned back to the bimbo in front of me "err, I don't see your name on it" her eyes flashed for a second before going back to normal again, that's when I noticed that the whole class including the teacher was staring at me. I turned back to girl in front of me again,

"From what I gather, I don't see a seating arrangement in place anywhere, sooooo, there wouldn't be a problem you sitting somewhere else now would there?" people around us gasped and I saw her fist open and close by her side and her face went red. _I better wrap this up before she blows a casket._

"Great so ill sit here and you can sit over by the Blondie over there. Is that a problem?" Without waiting for an answer I looked back down at my iPod, out of the corner of my eye I could see her open and close her mouth like a fish but she did end up sitting next to the Blondie, **score one to us. **He lesson soon started, thank god and register got started,

Mathew walker, yes miss

Claire Mathews, yes miss

Victoria ernright, yes miss,

**Hey the **_**bitch**_** has a name**._ Calling her a bitch would be putting her in the same liege as us, you know the female dog?; she's more of a spoilt brat. _**Yeah I agree.**

Derek Souza, yeah

The gruff answer came from the seat next to me that I had chosen to ignore before. As I glanced over I could see that he had midnight black hair and muscles that peaked through his jacket. He lifted up his head in my direction but I was unable to tear my eyes away from him, and neither did he. His eyes were a piercing green that reminded me of my forest were me and the she wolf felt safe and free.

I turned my face away and concentrated on the lesson and what the teacher was actually saying. Ifelt my wolf start to stir up again**, that Derek dude seems a little off, like his hiding something and I don't like it, chlo. We might need to keep an eye on him.**_ Look your being paranoid; it's not like his a werewolf or anything okay?_** His still hiding something.**

And this is kinda how the rest of the day went for me. I went from lesson to lesson trying to just avoid everyone and be invisible, and thankfully lunch soon rolled over. I left my computer tech class and headed strait to my locker to place all the homework that was given to me throughout each lesson. My locker was located at the edge of the school were no one really paid any attention, just like I asked for. I headed to the cafeteria and lined up to receive my food when I herd a set of footsteps behind me and something that sounded like a plate sliding on a trey, and knowing exactly what they were doing I step to the side just as the food fell off the plate and onto the floor were I was originally standing. I looked up to see Tori standing there with a look of shock on her face, **this girl is really getting on my nerves**. I stepped closer to her and said "you might want to close your mouth, you don't want to attract flies" and with that I grabbed my food and left the cafeteria.

I walked out of the school and headed towards the forests edge that was connected to the school fence, with some effort I hoped over the metal fence and headed deeper into the forest away from everyone. It only took a few minutes but I soon found the huge oak tree that I saw while I took a walk in the forest on my first day in buffalo. I climbed its thick branches before I found the right one with the perfect view. And I sat there with one leg bent resting on the branch and the second hanging down while I rested my arms on my knee. "Well mom, I guess we got here in the end after all" I held up my necklace in my hand and brushed my hum across the red stone.

"hey Chloe" I looked up to see Liz sitting in front of me "hey" I lifted her hand and placed it on top of mine "you got here, just like you wanted, your mom would be happy"

Many years ago when my mom was around my age she found _this _tree in the forest and spent most of her summer sitting on this branch drawing the landscape, this was her favorite place to go were she felt like herself, she was free. One of the days that she spent here she met a boy, a dude with dark curly hair and deep blue eyes and she instantly fell in love, and that boy many years later became a dad. My dad. And on the last day of summer they both carved there names on a branch in a heart, so if they ever moved away or missed the other they could always come to this tree and be with the other again.

My mom used to tell me this story all of the time when I was younger, and she promised me that when I was older she would bring me to it, but she never had the chance to as a year later she died in a car crashed on my sixth birthday. So I made a promise to find it myself, and after 12 years of waiting and searching, I did.

I guess I did keep my promise.

I dropped my hand from my pendant and brushed my fingers across the names of my parents on the bark. I was about to say something to Liz when I herd to school bell ring in the distance telling me I only had five minutes to get to my last class._ Oh crap._

I jumped down from the tree and started to race back to the fence "SEE YA LATER LIZ, IVE GOTTA GO" and with that I hopped the school fence and made it in time for my last lesson with a minute to spare.

**So what do you think?**

**Please R&R thank you for reading =) *brofist***


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

My first day at the school was the same as any other first day. I had my lessons stayed away from people as much as I could and had already had been targeted by a bitch.

Life so far was good.

I was crossing the road heading towards my house when I noticed a man pulling groceries out of his car, he seemed to be having trouble and was about to drop one of the bags when I rushed over and caught it just as it was about to hit the ground. "oh, well thank you, I guess I shouldn't bite what I cant chew, huh" I gave a small laugh before grabbing hold of another of his bags "here, let me help" he gave me a smile before heading towards his front door with two bags, and I carried about four bags to his door.

"you sure are strong huh, or it could be im getting older" I followed him to his kitchen and placed the bags down on his counter "your not getting old, its just that I used to live with three older brothers so I guess it kinda rubs off on you" I lied.

He gave me a look I couldn't decipher before turning back to the counter. "Oh, were are my manners, my names kit Bea, and you are?" He extended his hand out to me and I placed my hand in his, trying not to put too much force into it. "My names Chloe Saunders, im your next door neighbor" his eyes sparked for a second, "do you go to A,R GURNEY high school, by any chance?" I think it's the only school around here.

"Yeah, I just started today" "well my three kids go to that school, maybe you guys could hang out sometime, you may have already met them" I was about to answer when the front door banged open and three teenagers came pounding into the kitchen calling for there dad, _speak of the devil, _**oh great the bitch is here, I guess we have met them before.**

"Dad, you ok? We saw the front door wide open and we thought-" the blond haired Asian kid that was talking suddenly stopped when he saw me,_ what is it with people staring around here._

Derek and Tori were looking between me and there dad with confusion on there faces. Huh, again Tori have nothing to say, **score two to Chloe.** I think kit finally caught on because he continued. "Hey guys, this is Chloe Saunders, our next door neighbor" Derek shot a look of disgust "what is she doing here?" his Gruff voice held a warning, _wow friendly much?_

"she helped me carry some stuff in when she saw that I was having trouble carrying things, don't worry" I herd him start to growl and his fists opened and closed making his knuckles go white,_ what is this guys problem._

"What is your problem" everyone turned to me "your acting like I kidnapped him and held him hostage" Blondie tried to conceal a laugh and Tori just smirked, Mr. Bea just stood their looking at us two. "Well I don't know you do I? So I don't trust you" _protective much._

"Yeah, you wouldn't know me because I only just met you, _that _smart one is why we have conversations"

His growl got a little louder, _a normal human being cannot growl like that, maybe he is a werewolf_. I folded my arms in front of my chest and tilted my head at him, but his eyes didn't go to my eyes but to my chest. _Wow, I don't know you that well dude, my eyes are up here._

He reached his arm out towards me and grabbed hold of my amulet, _oh._

I reached for the necklace to get it back, but as soon as our fingers touched an electrical current shot between us, shocking us both. We both drew our hands back with a gasp.

I looked up to his face to see him looking at my eyes, and I suddenly felt them start to glow silver, so were his. _This is really strange._

I blinked and shook my head a few times before taking a step back, I turned around to MR Bea and said "I should go; my aunts probably wondering were I am." I picked up my bag and started to head out of the kitchen "it was nice to meet you Mr. Bea, and guys."

"Please call me kit, oh err, Simon why don't you show Chloe to the door, while I have a word with Derek for a second" _Ooohhh, so the blondes names Simon._

I headed off to the front door with Simon on my heels.

"Don't worry about Derek, were still teaching him manners" I went down the first few steps and turned back around to Simon. "It's ok, im used to that kinda thing"

And with that I said my goodbyes and departed from there household to head next door to my room.

My wolf had gone quiet since Derek had first spoken but as soon as I entered my room she seemed to perk up again.

**You need to be ready, I can feel the change coming and it could happen any time over the next few days, so be carful. **_Oh yeah I forgot, but don't worry im always careful. _**Yeah, reeeaaallly *eye roll* well we will see. **I fell down on my bed and looked out one of the two windows in my room, I noticed that this window was in between our two houses and faced a bedroom window. The windows were so close that you could get across from my room to their room no problem. _Whose window is it? _I didn't have long to ponder on the subject because the next minute my Aunt Lauren opened the front door.

"CHLOE, IVE GOT DINNER, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND CHINEASE TAKE AWAY" mu stomach suddenly started to scream at me to feed it. _I guess that answers her question. _And with that I headed down stairs ready to have my dinner.

**Aren't you lucky, two chapters in one day =)**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**R&R thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

_Uh, I feel like crap, and my head feels like it's gonna explode. _**I did tell you. **_Yeah, yeah I get it._ I got up off my bed and got ready for school again, when I looked into the mirror I noticed that my skin was a little paler then normal and my eyes looked glassy, _it's starting to come faster now._ But I needed to forget what I looked like and concentrate more on getting things ready for the change. ** Remember it could start to happen at anytime, so just be aware. **I felt myself start to get a little nervous as I haven't had a full change yet, only partial changes, and each time hurt a little more then the last time. **Hey, don't worry, it will be over in no time and once you have fully changed it won't hurt when you choose to change. **She did have a point there, the changes only hurt when you are forced to change not when you choose to do it.

I didn't see Aunt Lauren this morning so I didn't have to intentionally ignore her, after setting up my iPod and swinging my bag on my back I headed out to school.

I was currently listening to do I want to know? By the arctic monkeys. This song was awesome, and I couldn't help but mumble the words with it.

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of coming When_

_You have had a few_

_Cuz I always do._

Today I had music as my first lesson, but I didn't mind as I loved music. I started to love music as a young child when my mom taught me how to play the guitar; I started to write song with her, I still do now sometimes when I see her._ Yes it's weird, but I see her sometimes, the last time I saw her though was last year._

As I walked into the school I ignored the stares that were given to me and just headed strait to my locker, I grabbed my books out and locked it up again.

Classroom_ E13 with Mr. Davie. _It didn't take long to find the classroom; I just followed the noise that was supposed to be music. I walked into the class room and went strait to the back of the class as usual and put my bag on the back of my chair, I looked around the room and found a black grand piano in the corner just calling me to play it.

I noticed that I hadn't seen Derek, Tori or Simon in the crowds at school, _maybe there not coming in today. __**Please don't come, please don't come.**_

Three kids walked into the classroom just as the bell went and took there seats in the room near the back. _Speak of the devils._

Simon took a seat next to me and Derek took the seat on my other side_._ That just left Tori to sit in front of me, _what are they doing? Can't they just leave me alone? _

"Hey Chloe, how has your stay here been?" I looked over at Simon and gave him a confused smile "err, it's been okay?" I kept my face blank and my answer short hoping he would get the memo. "Great, hey I was wondering if you would want to hang with us at lunch." _I guess this guy doesn't take hints_. I slumped down in my seat and turned my head slightly towards him "no thanks" my gruff answer earned me glares from Tori, _what is her problem now. _I felt bad about turning down his offer, but I needed to keep away from people because if I made friends here and people I care about, before I knew it I would be moving again.

The teacher took that opportunity to walk in to the class room and take a seat in front of the class. Mr. Davie wore a white shirt with a blue tie and blue trousers. His tousled brown hair went well with his blue eyes; he looked mush younger then a lot of the teachers here.

"Right class, today we will be learning about voice in music, and the best way to do that is have someone to perform a piece of music that means a lot to them, that way we can look at the emotion behind it" he looked over the heads in the class "would anyone like to volunteer… don't be shy" a few people put their hands up and so did Tori, very enthusiastically may I add. I slumped down even further into my seat and pulled my head down, _please don't pick me, and please don't pick me, just choose Tor._

"Aahh, yes you young girl, and what would your name be?" I looked up preying he didn't mean me. As I looked up I saw everyone in the class looking in my direction and the teacher's finger was pointed in my direction. _You have got to be kidding me._

I pointed at my chest and Mr. Davie nodded, great. "Chloe…Chloe Saunders" he waved me up to the front of the class and I began to stand "you know, you could always get Tori to do it, she seemed very optimistic" he shook his head and pointed to the front of the class again "I didn't ask Tori, I asked you, now please come to the front" what happened to freedom of choice? **You might as well get this over with, **_easy for you to say you're not the one having to sing in front of the class, _**true. **I stood up from my chair fully and started to make my way towards the front of the class._ So you got no advice?_** Nope, your on your own kid, sorry. **

What song could I do? My eyes widened slightly when I thought of the perfect song.

"Err, could I use an instrument for my song" he waved his arm in an arch as a way to say sure. I headed over to the piano and sat down to get ready to play. **(The song is 'here comes goodbye' by rascal flatts, I don't own the song but I thought it kinda fitted)**

"May I ask, what song will you be playing?" "It's a song that I wrote myself" and with that I started to play the piano piece, I soon got into the music and forgot everyone around me, not caring if I didn't sound good, I only cared about playing the song for my mother.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

The beginning of the song started off gentle but as it got to the chorus it became more powerful, showing more emotion.

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
the first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
and she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride_

_But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
the first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
and she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye_

The bridge of the song was pure power making me pull all of my emotions into it; like it was a tribute to anyone I had lost.

_Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!_

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
the first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
and she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh_

The ending I finished in a sort of whisper, fitting with the piano piece. I felt a small tear go down my face but I brushed it away before any one could see it. I looked up to see every ones reaction to find that the class was staring at me. _Do people make it a thing to stare around here?_ The whole class suddenly erupted into applause, which was started by Tori. I raised my eyebrow before standing up and heading to my seat at the back of the class again. "What was that song called?" I looked up to the teacher, not realizing that he had been talking to me. "Here comes goodbye, it was something I wrote a while ago" I quickly answered and slumped back down in my chair hoping everyone would stop staring. After a few minutes everyone finally turned back around to the teacher to talk about the song, I felt a small poke in my shoulder and turned to the direction of Simon who was giving me a bright smile "you sounded amazing, I can't believe you wrote that song" I gave a nod before turning back to the table "thanks, Simon".

I gave a quick look at Derek to see him already looking at me, he gave me a smirk before turning back to the class, _this guy is really weird, _**maybe, but he is hot, wolf likes.** _Oh hush._

The lesson carried as normal and as soon as the bell rang I dashed out of the class and headed to my second lesson, which unfortunately for me was English. As it turned out, I was the first one to get there so I didn't have to worry about getting space away from everyone else.

I took out my English book and started on the work that I forgot to do last night, it was about Shakespeare play mc Beth and how does it link to life today. A load of rubbish I know but I couldn't refuse to do homework.

I only had five minutes of piece before the herd came in to the room, including Tori and Derek. And like before Derek took his seat next to me and the bitch took her seat next to the Blondie._ Why o I even care? _**Maybe you will figure it out someday, **_figure what out? _**If I told you, it wouldn****'****t be real. But if you find out yourself then you will no for certain. **_Know what is real? What are you talking about? _** Don****'****t worry, you will know soon enough.**

"You were good" I was so caught in my conversation that I hadn't realized who spoke to me. I looked around until I found Derek sitting there giving me a weird look, _why does he always stare at me, it getting annoying._

"Sorry, what did you say?" he smirked "I said you were good in music, your song was good too" oh that again, "err, thanks" I looked down at my work only to be stopped again. "Who did you write the song for" the question caught me off guard as I didn't know weather I should tell him about my mom, I mean I hardly knew him.

"I wrote It for my mom, she died in a crash when I was six" _did I really just say that, way too much information_. I slumped down in my seat as I have found myself doing a lot over the passed few days. I turned back around to Derek to find him looking at my eyes again; I felt them start to go silver before I quickly turned my face away from him. I have never done this before, especially not in front of a human.

I sat up straighter and just kept my eyes on the teacher while I felt Derek still looking at me, but I chose to ignore him and get on with the lesson.

**So what do you think?**

**Please R&R thank you *brofist* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chpt 5**

The bell finally rung for lunch to begin, I grabbed my books and bag and headed out in to the hall in the direction everyone else was leaving. After dropping all of my stuff off at my locker I started to head out towards my mom's tree again. Just as I turned the corner I herd a small shriek, making me stop in my tracks. I looked behind the corner to see two dudes shoving a small girl against a wall, my wolf started to growl.

"Now what have I told you about forgetting your lunch money?" the blond redneck had his hand against her throat, and I could see tear tracks running down her face, _why are people just walking passed? DO SOMETHING! _**Everyone is probably scared of them, but **_**you**_** have the strength, **_**you**_** do something.** She does have a point.

I stepped around the corner and started to make my way towards them; the second dude had brown hair and wore jeans and a plain tee shirt while the other redneck moron wore about the same. They didn't notice me step up behind them but the girl did, I saw a look pass her eyes begging me to help her. And that is when he slapped her.

"I didn't give you permission to look away, cutie" my hackles rose even higher and my growl got deeper, **kick this bastards ass. **_Don__'__t worry I will._

I tapped the blond one on the shoulder "yes? What do you want Goth girl?" _this guy doesn__'__t know how to treat a girl, does he?_ And with that I punched him in the face. Gasps rung out around us and a few wolf whistles. The second one turned around to me with a look of shock on his face, but not for long as he went and took a swing at me, I easily dodged it and kneed him in the privates, a load of Ouch and Ooohhh rang out as he fell to the floor in pain, I looked back up at the girl before me "run, now go" she gave me a grateful smile and whispered a "thank you" before running away. I looked back to the two morons "you know, you should really learn some manners, otherwise karmas gonna come round and bit you in the ass" the first one stood up and looked at me; he had a trail of blood running down from his nose "what the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my problem. Instead of picking on small girls who can't defend themselves, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he took a step towards me trying to look menacing. "Oh, and I guess that would be you then wouldn't it?" I gave him a small shrug "yeah, why not" a second later he pulled his arm back and tuck a swing at my face but I caught his fist in my hand before it could make contact. _I think this guy has anger issues. _I started to bend his arm back, a look of pain crossed his face and I could see veins popping on the side of his face, but I caught a sudden whiff that had me shocked for a second. I could clearly smell werewolf coming from the blond in front of me. I looked him in the eye and saw that he had come to the same conclusion about me. I pushed him away from me and took a step back, knowing that I wouldn't be able to win a fight against him, especially with two of them. I gave him a warning growl, "I don't think you should be making threats, little cutie. Your on my territory" he was right, I was on another wolfs territory so that me the one in the wrong, _what bullshit, _**still doesn****'****t mean he can keep on doing what he is doing, it's not right, **_my thoughts exactly._

I took a step closer to him, making sure only he could hear me. "even if this is your territory, and im a rouge wolf in the wrong, you should still watch your back" he gave me a look of sympathy "hum, is that a threat, cutie?" I gave a small laugh "it's not a threat, just a simple warning" my voice turned into a playful sing song, adding more to the creep factor. "I like a girl with spark, makes them more fun to break" he lifted his finger towards my face as if he was gonna stroke it before I grabbed hold of it, a small snap echoed through the hall as I had broken his finger like a stick. His face consorted in pain but I could tell he was trying to hold it back in front of people, _unfortunately it will heal quickly. _"Don't touch me" with that I pushed his hand away and started to make my way towards the doors before turning around "oh, and don't forget what I said, otherwise it wont end well for you" I whispered the last part and walked out leaving our 'audience' flabbergasted. I started to make my way towards the tree line again; I really needed to speak to Liz, I felt bad for ignoring her the past few days and I wanted to make it up to her. I didn't make it far as a shadow fell over my path making me jump slightly before turning around. _Doesn__'__t this guy ever take a break?_

"What do you want Derek?" I didn't mean to make my tone harsh but he tends to bring out the worst in me sometimes. "How did you do it?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and zeroed his eyes on me. "I don't know what you mean" he took a step closer towards me so we were only inches apart. I had to raise my head slightly so I could look him in the eye.

I was currently 5, 5 and Derek was probably 6, 3 making the top of my head touch his nose slightly. My mind started to receive very graphical images of me and Derek together from my wolf. _Stop it, I need to focus. _**Oh come on, you have to admit that he is very hot. Wolfe likes. **_You said that already, look I don__'__t need you sending me stuff like that, so don__'__t get any ideas..._** you still don****'****t know do you? ****…****.. Fine ill stop, but sooner or later you will find out, **_FIND OUT WHAT?..._ she gave me no reply. I realized then that I was staring at him, and being very obvious about it too.

He gave a gruff noise before saying "how did you do that to Liam, he is a lot stronger then most of he people I know." I gave a short laugh "oh so that's the bimbos name? Oh and for what I did to him? He deserved it; he can't just treat people like that." A sigh of frustration passed his lips "yes, I know his an asshole, but my question is _how _did you do it?" _I need to get him off my track _"oh, so it's a bad thing if im strong" he went to protest but I just waved him off and started to head off to the forest line again "forget it, ill see you later" I hoped over the fence, not caring if Derek saw and ran to the tree.

My mind was so busy thinking that I didn't notice someone following me, and when I was just about to reach the trunk of the tree, I felt myself being turned around and pushed against it, a big muscle hand was placed over my lips stopping any screaming I would have made. I didn't take the time to see who it was I just bit there hand that covered my face and pushed them away from me, making them land on there ass. 'OW' I ran over to the dude in front of me and straddled there waist and pinned his arms above his head, then I took a good look at his face. "Are you kidding me?" my voice rose in pitch with disbelief as I took a good look at Derek's face, _again_. "What are you doing here? You know….. The whole stalking thing, really puts a girl off a guy, you know?" I let go of his arms, but I didn't get up off his lap. I let him sit up but I was still straddling him. He raised an eyebrow at me but all I said was "im kina comfortable here" I rolled my hips slightly and saw his eyes widen a fraction "you don't mind do you?" I could feel my lips raise in the right corner slightly at his reaction, _im loving this. _"He cleared his throat

"I g-guess so" a wicked look passed over his eyes, and I knew he had come up with an idea "so, you wont mind me doing this?" he lowered his hands onto my hips and made me roll my hips a little more on purpose. My breath hitched in my throat and I had to stop myself from giving a small moan, _I hardly know the guy, and yet im teasing and messing with him._ "that's my trick, get your own" he gave a laugh before rolling us over, I was on my back and he was above me with his hands still on my hips and my legs still wrapped around his lower body. "Maybe I like this track." _I need to distract him._ I caught his eyes and started to lean my face towards his. Before our lips touched I rolled him on his back and stud up before he could catch me, _hook, line and sinker._

"Nah, I think im better at it then you are" I crossed my arms over my chest and my face grew serious "so why did you follow me? Trying out to be a pervert? well your doing a very crappy job, don't you think?" I turned away heading back to the oak tree.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I stopped dead in my tracks, after what felt like about five minutes of shock, I slowly turned around to Derek. "I don't know what you mean?" _do not show him any evidence that he was right on the mark, keep your face blank._

"Don't play dumb, Chloe. I herd what you said to Liam in the corridor" I raised my eyebrow "and what did I say exactly?" he crossed his arms in front of him and said, in what sounded as an imitation of me "_even if this is your territory, and im a rouge wolf in the wrong, you should still watch your back"_ my mouth dropped open "that sounds nothing like me" you could hear the whine in my tone but I didn't care. "And that doesn't prove a thing, it was just an expression of words" and then as I stood there something clicked "and how, may I ask Derek, did you hear what I said in the corridor. You were too far away to hear me say that." He didn't say a thing, _I knew it, I so have you know._

"What's with the sudden silence? You know, for a smart guy, you're not so smart" he gave a soft growl as a warning "ok fine….. What if we say what supernatural we are at the same time, so that way there is no confusion, and no threats? How about it? Wolf boy"

I challenged him and after some thought he accepted my challenge. A smile reached my lips "okay, after three" he gave a nod and untangled his arms.

One… _I knew you were a wolf, I just needed some proof. _

Two… _wait, what if he doesn__'__t say anything. What if he isn't a supernatural and he just thinks of me as some freak. Trust me it's happened before._

Three… _here goes nothing._

And at the same time we both spoke.

"Werewolf".. "Hybrid" he looked at me in shock, and I think I did too because it was then that I realized that there was someone else like me. Even though I have met plenty of werewolves before, I knew then that maybe Derek and I could be friends. **Ha, ha. Trust me girl, one day you two will want to be **_**more**_** then friends.**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please tell me what you think**

**Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has ever favourite my work or even followed, it really makes me smile and motivates me more, so thank you.**


	6. hey dear readers

**Hey dear readers.**

**I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I haven't done any chapters for a long time and I am so sorry. School has just started up again and I have been busy with homework and my art coursework.**

**My computer Is also being a pain in the ass so I have had to be more patient with it.**

**I hope I haven't lost any readers because of this because your comments and support mean a lot to me and it gets me more motivated to place up another chapter.**

**So from now on I have decided that I am going to try and do more chapters especially on the weekends.**

**So thank you so much, and because you have been patient with me here are two more chapters. I am already currently working on my next chapter so hopefully that will be done soon to.**

**Luv ya *bro fist***


	7. Chapter 6

**Chpt 6 **

I walked into my bedroom just about to put my bag down at my computer desk, to come face to face with a ghost.

A very pissed of ghost. And that ghost was called Liz.

"Hey Liz, what you up to?" she crossed her arms and sucked her teeth, and with Liz that is a sign she is really pissed. "What did you do?" I gave her a confused look "what do you mean, what did I do? I didn't do anything" she took a few steps closer and slapped me.

Well sort of, her hand went through my face but from the speed of it, I have a feeling it would have hurt. "OW?" what did I do? I have never seen her angry. Not like this anyway.

"You told him about you, about _us_. You didn't think to talk to me about it first? You know what happened last time, why would you do this?" I got a little angry at this, _Its my secret, not yours. _

"I told him because he is the same, his like me. And why do you care anyway? its not like he can see you. This is my secret not yours. Maybe you just forget that sometimes, like everyone had forgotten you?" **that was a little harsh Chloe. Even for you.**

I raised my hand to cover my mouth, I glanced over at my mirror to see that my eyes were glassy and that my skin looked pale and I could see a small sheen of sweat on my forehead.

_**You need to be ready, I can feel the change coming and it could happen any time over the next few days, so be carful. **__Oh yeah I forgot, but don't worry im always careful. __**Yeah, reeeaaallly *eye roll* well we will see**_

_Oh crap, I had forgotten. _**I did tell you. You need to be careful; your temper will be shorter, so things like this are gonna happen.**

"Oh Liz, im sorry I didn't mean that. My change is coming faster and I guess I just snapped. Im so sorry." She raised her hand for me to stop, and a small smile graced her lips. "No, your right. It's not my secret to tell, or to choose who to tell." She sighed. "Could you tell me what happened after you said _one_? I kinda left after that"

"Well I- wait you were watching us?" I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow, _talk about peeping tom_. "Well, you said we were gonna meet up. I was gonna pop out and say hi, but I saw you two on the floor so I didn't. I stayed for most of the conversation but when you started to countdown, I sort of left."

I gave a small sigh before I started to tell Liz about what happened next.

_Flashback_

_I took a step away from Derek, __"__I knew you were a werewolf. Okay, not exactly a werewolf, but I knew you were different.__"_

_He crossed his arms and an odd look passed over his face __"__what do you mean, you__'__re a hybrid__"__ nervous laughter seeped out of my mouth before I could stop it, _I forgot about that _"__it means, im a werewolf but__…__im also something else. It's hard to explain__"_

"_Well what else are you?__"__ I sneaked a smile his way, _wouldn't he like to know.

"_Im afraid, that__'__s none of your business__"__ he growled at me, and I could feel the annoyance rolling off of him in waves. Gosh werewolf and there tempers,_

"_Hey, enough of the growling buddy. I can't just tell you like that, I need to make sure that I can trust you fully first, okay?...its hard for me to trust__"__ I mumbled the last part._

End of flashback.

I looked back up at Liz. I felt slightly guilty, because there was more to the story but I just couldn't tell her, not yet at least.

"So that's it? That's all you said about the matter?" _well__…__. _"Yeah, that's it" I said a little too enthusiastically for my own licking. She looked at my face skeptically.

"Fine….. But next, time can you please warn me before you tell someone our secret?" I felt my breath that I hadn't realized I was holding, leave me. "Yeah sure" she turned around and disappeared before my eyes, leaving me alone in my bedroom.

_Well at least that__'__s over. _I turned on my iPod on full blast and fell down on top of my bed, took out my home work and started on it.

…..

I had just finished my trig homework and had started on my geography work, when I felt a sharp pain slice through my stomach. I dropped my pen and grabbed hold of my stomach, trying to stop the queasiness. I had to catch my breath from the force. I calmed down y breathing and sat up straighter. _Please tell me that was it,_ just as I though that another pain shot up my back, I had to ground my teeth together to stop the whimper escaping my mouth. The pain was excruciating, and I hadn't even started to change yet .

_Shit that hurt, _**well your going to have to get your ass in that forest, if you don****'****t want your aunt to know.** I knew she was right, and meaning that I was in no shape to argue I headed for my window and pushed the window pain up. I looked across and noticed that the room across from me was dark inside, and the curtains were open. _Maybe Derek has a junk room in his house. _I wasn't ready for the next hit of pain, and didn't have time to close my mouth to stop any noise. I shrieked in pain. **Okay, I know it hurts, but you need to get out of here, like NOW. **I didn't care weather anyone herd me now, I just grabbed hold of my windowsill, swung my legs over the side, and jumped down.

The forest was right behind my house, so I didn't have to go far until I had found a nice clearing for me to start my change.

I took of my black zip up and my trousers, so all I was left in was my pants and vest top. I got down on all fours and waited for the pain to start up again….. I waited about five minutes and still nothing had happened. Weird. _Huh, maybe that was it, maybe it was just a false star-_

My back shot up like a dagger, and I could feel my bones start to slowly re arrange them self's, getting ready to go in to wolf form. My legs felt like my bones were breaking and my head seemed like it was about to explode. **Your doing good, your doing good. Just keep going. **My finger nails grew thicker and longer, and my ears started to shift to the top of my head. I could hear myself scream out in pain not caring if anyone herd. All I could do was sit there and hope for the pain to end soon. I tried to draw breath into my lungs, but it was getting harder and harder to move my lungs and my ribs were breaking, rearranging and healing only to break again, putting me in a constant cycle of pain.

_I can't; I can't please make it stop. I feel like im gonna die._ At this point I was too distracted to notice footsteps coming towards me, heck in my condition I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't notice a bug crawling across my hand.

I herd someone mummer something, as if having a conversation with someone. Seconds later I herd footsteps retreat. At this point I could feel my self passing the I-feel-like-im-gonna-die-stage to the its-starting-to-pass-stage.

I felt something start to rub and sooth the muscles in my back and whisper something in my ear. The scent of the person hit my senses like a glass of cold water to the face. I did recognize the scent, but in my condition I couldn't place the scent with a face.

My muscle started to relax and my screams of pain become less frequent. My nails and hair retracted back, and my ears lowered back down into there natural place again. The muscles in my arms couldn't hold my weight anymore, making me drop down on to the forest floor. My eye lids started to droop and become even heavier as I exhaustion took over me.

I felt a hand move my hair out of my eyes and start to stroke my cheek. A pair of rushing footsteps started to make there way towards us. I looked up into a face of someone I recognized completely.

"Derek?" he gave a small smile before my eyes closed on there own accord, and the last thing I herd before sleep took over was.

"Its ok Chloe, you need to rest. You're safe"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chpt 7**

**Chloe POV**

I herd voices all around me.

I started to make my way out of my sleep state and a lot of the things around started to become a little bit clearer. My muscles were sore from last night and my head was pounding.

"How is she?" I knew that voice, but I don't remember were from. The bedding underneath me dipped down as a presents sat next to me. "No….she hasn't as much as fluttered an eyelash. She just needs time to heal" what. Is. Going. On.

"Derek, it's been three days already" wow, what? THREE DAYS!

I forgot about there conversation and concentrated more on trying to wake up. I started off with my fingers first, trying to wiggle them slightly or even trying to open my eyes but nothing worked. The energy it took for me to try and move really took it out of me, making me succumb back to the darkness, yet again.

…

I opened my eyes.

The ceiling above me was white with a few dark stains here and there. The walls were a plain grey; it held a lot of band posters from sleeping with sirens, 1975 and also falling in reverse.

I sat up slowly and tried to get a grasp of were I was as I didn't recognize the location. As I stood up and looked around I could tell that the bedroom belonged to a dude. I went over and checked the door. Unlocked. I slid out and the first thing that I herd was a slight commotion in the kitchen downstairs.

I slowly made my way down the steps, trying not to make a sound and headed for the kitchen. A stayed behind the door but I was able to see two familiar faces sitting at the table talking.

Kit and Derek.

"What are we gonna do? Her body seems to not be healing, and we can't just sit here and do nothing" trust Derek to get straight to the point.

"Look Derek, she just needs time. That might have been her first change, and her body needs to process it" im not helpless thank you, they just don't get it.

Before they could say anything else I stepped out from behind the door and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"im not helpless" they both turned to me with a look of shock on there face "and that wasn't my first change, in fact that was the third time I have shifted…..it just took a lot out of me, that's all" I rubbed the back of my neck with the palm of my hand while kit stood up from his chair and pulled a second one out next to Derek.

"Hello Chloe, how have you been? Would you like a drink?" I gave him a nod before sitting down and I graced him with a small smile "yes please. Err… what day is it? Its just that I herd you say that I had been out for a few days, and the last thing I remember it was a Friday"

Kit walked over to the kettle, filled it up turned it on. "It's just gone Monday afternoon, so you were out for a few days, but don't worry I have already notified the school and told them you were ill". After grabbing a cup from the top cupboard he came back to his seat and sat down again. I gave him a shy smirk and started to rub my neck again "I guess you know what I am now huh?" both Derek and kit gave a small smirk "if the screaming and the hair growth wasn't an indication, I don't know what was" a laughed.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes with the noise of the kettle in the background, I could tell that there was something that kit needed to say. I could also tell from the look on his face that he had left something unsaid.

I swiveled my chair in his direction and raised my eyebrow at him. He gave a chuckle "I can never get anything passed you and Derek, can I?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He gave a small sigh, I herd Derek also move in his direction, and knowing Derek he probably had on the same bored expression as he always did.

Kit raised his arms up at me in surrender and laughed again "okay, okay…..it's just that you and Derek didn't know what you were until you told each other, but you can smell other supernatural's. I was just wondering why" _that__'__s what he wanted to know?_

I looked over at Derek and he just shrugged his shoulder as me "I was actually wondering that my self"

I uncrossed my arms and looked kit dead in the eyes "the reason we didn't know, was because it's a type of defense mechanism. Basically when werewolf's were being hunted down for there land and their pack, our ancestor created there own defense against others, so they could hide there scent from others using herbs and other potions created by some witches." I could tell that this confused bath Derek and kit "well witches and werewolf created a sort of alliance, the werewolf's wouldn't hunt the witches or there offspring if they would help them with there problems, so that's what they did" I gave a huff and sat down more into the chair "I guess when they used the herbs so much, there bodies just became so accustomed to it that it went down through the generations until it finally came down to us" kit handed me my cup of tea and I gave a attentive sip before taking any more questions.

"I kinda could tell there was something with you guys when I first met you, but I couldn't exactly just blurt out a 'hey guys, I was just wondering are any of you supernatural's?' it wouldn't be pretty" Derek gave a small huff and looked at me with his eye brows bunched together, _wow, those eyes are so green, oh and did I mention he is topples with only jogging bottoms on and muscles that look like he has spent a fair amount of time in a gym. _** Down girl.**

I quickly shook my head of any thoughts that I had and tried to listen to the rest of the conversation at hand. "Huh?" I looked at Derek again "I said that there is only one thing that still needs to be cleared" _well don__'__t make it easy will you._

"And what would that be, Derek?" "Your half werewolf and half something else. What are you?" I smirked at him "im a hybrid, like I told you. The other part your gonna have to work for" I know It sounded childish, but I just love riling him up like that. But by the looks of it, it seemed that this was the first kit had herd of this "what do you mean you're a hybrid, Derek why didn't you tell me? _Not quite the response I was looking for but hey, don__'__t mind me._

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon, school was almost out. I turned to kit and said "well I better go" I stood up from my chair and turned towards kit and Derek "thank you, for taking care of me. You didn't have to but hank you anyway" I went over to kit and gave him a gentle hug, which he returned just as eager. I stood back and took a step towards Derek, _what should I do, I can't just hug him, could I? _**Just give him a hand shake, it works just the same.**

I raised my hand up towards him and waited for him to make the next move, he placed his big hand in my small one, practically engolfing it. What append next shocked me, after a few shakes of my hand and a fresh smirk on his face; he pulled my forward into a bear hug.

I just stood frozen for a few seconds, waiting for my body to catch up to my brain; once it did I hugged him back with just as much strength as him. It was actually nice to hug someone, knowing you wont hurt them no matter how hard you hug them and that they can do just the same. I could smell his scent and my senses exploded slightly as I took him in.

I don't know how long we stood there in an embrace, but I suddenly herd a 'cough' from behind us and I stepped back and looked over my shoulder towards kit. He had one of his eye brows raised and his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"was you gonna say thank you and go, or just stand there and hug each other until you get cramp for standing too long?" and I do believe it was then that I had blushed for the first time in a long time.

I stepped away from Derek's warm arms and started to back out of the room finally, without looking at Derek again. "Bye, and thanks again"

"Oh, Chloe?" I turned around to kit "aaww, do you need a long hug?" he gave a laugh at my comment. I looked over towards Derek's face to see he had a slight scowl across his lips, _what's his problem? _**Hum****…****..maybe his jealous?** Jealous of what, exactly?

"Well, what I was going to ask was, would you and your aunt like to come round to dinner Thursday night, we could catch-up on what we know so everyone is in the loop"

I gave him a smile "yeah, we will do that. Well I will see you Thursday"

And without looking back at Derek and his wired mood swings, I went home.


End file.
